The Right One - Klaine
by klaineofcourse
Summary: Right now, Blaine Devon Anderson doesn't know anything about relationships, let alone love. On the other hand, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel has been trying, only to realise that he has been a hopeless romantic. But what if they meet the right one? The one who would change their lives forever... Rated T for now but there may be smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Change**  
 **[Kurt's pov]**  
" _I'm finally free. Free from all the bullying, teasing and getting thrown into bins,"_ I thought to myself quietly. I finally graduated from hell and now, I was pretty much waiting for re-auditions at NYADA.

"Kurt! Were you listening?!" Rachel yelled.

I snapped back into reality and nodded my head. What did she say?  
Rachel rolled her eyes at me and stood up.

"C'mon, let's walk home first."

We walked out of Breadstix and headed for Rachel's house. We kept silent for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Don't you think it's too early for an engagement? You're basically only 18 plus you just graduated. And do I have to remind you that after summer you're moving to New York? Believe me, long distance relationships are hard and does Finn actually want to-"

"Oh my gods, Kurt. Calm down, okay?", Rachel interrupted.

I shrugged while she continued.

"I know it may seem like it's a little to early for our engagement but I really love Finn so, shouldn't we seize this moment while we're young?".

Rachel had a point. Finn and her had been together for quite a while now and I had to admit, Finchel was cute as shit. So since I'm the wedding planner, I'm gonna plan things right and hopefully Rachel would put up with me because I tend to…Over do some things.

We had reached her house but I decided that I would go home too. We hugged and I left her doorstep.

"Dad? I'm back," I said as I took out my watch and placed it on the table. As I walked in I saw my father sitting on the couch in the living room and he called out to me. Sitting on the chair adjacent to the couch, Burt had this look on his face. _Crap He's gonna give one of those prep talks again, isn't he?_ __

"How's everything going son?"

Well, I told him I was doing fine, especially since I graduated. Not forgetting the upcoming wedding in a few weeks time.

"Good to know, Kurt. But, uh… I wanted to talk to you about something a little more important. It concerns you, obviously. I know you aren't exactly attracted to, uh, women but I was wondering… You know, have you found your man?", Burt asked.

 _Have I found a man?_ What in the world, dad. I thought guys don't talk about their feelings?

"Dad, wh-why would you ask?", I stuttered. The reason wasn't because it was personal. The truth was that I was,well… Embarrassed. In fact, I hadn't thought of it that much honestly. Do I have a crush or boyfriend? Answer's no. Except for that one time I liked my perfectly straight stepbrother. Which was awkward...

"I know the whole 'coming out of the closet' thing was pretty rough for you but I wanted to know if you had a particular someone in your life. I mean, all your close and bestfriends are girls. Don't you think it's time to hang out with a guy, maybe?"

I stiffened and I swear I was blushing real hard. Really dad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is a fast update ? But I'm not sure if anyone is reading it. But I'll keep writing because the hols are coming for me... So yea chapter 2. Thank you for those who have read it ?ￂﾠ**

 **Blaine's pov**

"Blaine, are you done? We're gonna be late for dinner," Wes shouted as he banged my door.

Adjusting my bow tie, I rushed out with my hand full of gel and simply applied it thoroughly on my hair. I opened the door and stepped out, seeing a slightly impatient guy waiting for me.

"Sorry, man. Woke up from a nap. Um... Is my bow tie okay?", I asked as I combed my hair with my fingers. Wes rolled his eyes in humor and didn't bother answering me.

We were headed to Lima's most visited restaurants, Breadstix. Which didn't really fit my outfit honestly. Maybe too much hair gel? I was lost in my daydreaming before Wes spoke and I jolted a little.

"Hey, have you found anyone yet?"

I frowned and gave him a questioning look. Why would he want to my life, private life specifically. So, I simply gave him a shrug.

"Blaine, as much as you're gay, you've gotta hang out with some dudes, sometime... How about that, uh... Sebastian? Yeah, Sebastian Smythe. He seems like a pretty good guy and-"

"Haha, very funny Wes. But sorry, this man wants to be single. Forever, alright? I don't think love or a boyfriend would Mr. Anderson any good- at all," I interrupted him.

"Whatever Blaine, one day you're gonna start realizing that you do need someone, I swear. That's what happened with me and my babe," Wes added.

I shook my head and continued walking to the diner. God, if I really do need someone, I must be out of my mind. Besides, how many gays could there possibly be in Lima, Ohio?

******************

We were the last ones to reach; David and Trent were already there. Wes gave me a playful jab on the shoulder before speaking.

"Sorry we're late, someone needed 4 hours of beauty sleep."

"For shit's sake I was tired!", I exclaimed.

David and Trent simply laughed gestured for us to take a seat. We ordered our food and damn, why haven't I came here to eat before? I was savoring every bit of my food before David asked me about "my special partner".

"For fuck's sake! Okay, guys, stop asking me if I have a boyfriend! I wanna stay single. No one will ever steal my heart and even if he's attractive, I wouldn't go for it," I explained and shrugged.

"Chill Devon, I get what ya saying. But would it kill you just to try it out for once? I mean, it could be fun for all you know... Maybe I could help you sign up for some dating site. Only then, you'll realize there are tons of other gays in Ohio. Well, in Lima."

I didn't speak after what David said. I was opening my mouth but no word came out. Partially because they would actually go all the way to sign me up on some freaking dating site. The other reason was because David was, well... Right. I hated to admit it but it wouldn't harm me I suppose. But my grades were still important to me, especially to my parents as well. Still, I guess a _fling_ won't literally kill me.

"Well then," I sighed, "Sign me up, I guess."

**************

Trent went back but Wes and David insisted that I signed up as soon as possible. Jesus, my friends.

"Alright, Blaine... This website seems promising enough. Many married and dating gay couples met on this site... Plus, with your looks and personality, you're bound to get someone interested in a very short time," David pointed out.

I took a closer look and started to have second thoughts. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand, the other placed on David's shoulder.

"You know what guys, just stop," I shook my head and continued, "Okay here's the deal. I get into a relationship this month. If I don't, then-and only then- you guys... I dunno, sign me up for that shit."

They both agreed and smirked, probably going to bet about this later.

 _How on earth was I supposed to date anyone if I don't know the first things about relationships?_

 **Maybe a review could help me? I need help improving so yea =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt's pov**

I was in my bedroom, lying down and staring at the ceiling. _Boyfriend ... Boyfriend ... Boyfriend .._. I kept thinking about what my father said and for some odd reason, it was really, really bothering me. A lot.

"So what if I don't have a boyfriend? It doesn't mean anything, " I muttered to myself unconsciously. But the better part of me knew it meant something. Maybe my dad was right. Maybe I should ... Have a proper relationship with someone? _Oh my god, stop it Kurt Hummel. Get your shit together,_ I thought. I reached for my phone, and texted my future sister-in-law.

 _ **To Rachel:**_

 _ **Hey Rach, are you free now?**_

 _ **To Kurt:**_

 _ **Yes, I am. Why?**_

 _ **To Rachel:**_

 _ **Uh nothing, it's okay. Sorry to bother you...**_

 _ **To Kurt:**_

 _ **Kurt, I've known you since the first time you were slushied.**_

 _ **To Rachel:**_

 _ **Okay... And your point is?**_

 _ **To Kurt:**_

 _ **I know something's up with you. I'm coming over.**_

Without another word, I knew Rachel would be here in a while. She was always persistent, without a doubt. Even without an explanation, she would come rushing to help me, no matter how big or small the situation actually was. I sighed heavily, while laying on my bed again.

I was already dozing off when Rachel arrived.

" _Kurt, I'm here!_ ", she yelled in a singing kind of voice. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Without notice (or permission), Rachel bounced onto my bed, placing a playful kiss on my cheek that was totally mutual. I sat up slowly, yawning before I could say anything.

"Alright, Kurt. Out with it," Rachel demanded, quickly changing her mood.

I crossed my arms and slumped against my pillows.

"I told you Rach, there's nothing wrong with me. You practically just wasted fifteen minutes of your life coming over," I said little too bluntly.

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving and until I get an acceptable answer from you," she argued.

Ugh. Maybe if I tell her, she could help. But then again, I'll probably be a laughing stock. Frustrated, I scratched my head hard, messing up my hair. Which was so unlike me, holy shit. Now my perfectly styled hair was in a mess.

"Fuck it... Alright, uh, Rachel...", I turned to meet her eyes which were staring right at me, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Do you think... I-I'm you know, boyfriend material? ", I asked before burrying my face into my pillow. I shifted a bit, uncomfortable with my own question that I asked her. I didn't hear anything at all but a small chuckle.

"Kurt, feeling a little lonely lately? You've never talked to me about having a boyfriend before. Does Finn has anything to do with this?" , she said and pulled my to sit up properly. I shook my head and continued.

"It was my dad, actually. He asked and talked to me about... That boyfriend thing... Argh, just tell me what you think."

"To be honest, you can be too sassy sometimes, an obsessed perfectionist, and not forgetting your judgments when it comes to clothes and all things fashion related", Rachel said in as a matter of fact-ly voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah thanks a lot, best friend. Really needed that information, you know "

"Add sarcasm to that list," she pointed out and smiled, "but then we have the better side of Kurt Hummel. He's super caring, kind, generous, cute, sweet, helpful and all those stuff. He definitely has the height, looks and all the qualities of a perfect boyfriend. He is _oh so_ shy and adorable at times "

I felt my cheeks flush. It was personally very flattering.

"Mmph... I'm never gonna get a boyfriend anyways."

"Yes, you are. Come on, socialise a little more. Go to more parties, hang out more often instead of cooping up in your house! Or maybe online dating could hel-"

"Oh hell no, Miss Berry. There's no way online dating would ever be an option. Nuh-uh." I snapped my fingers.

Or maybe it'll help... No just, no. If I wanna have a boyfriend, I think I'll ... Socialise?

"Scandals."

"What?" I frowned in confusion. Why the sudden bringing up of Lima's only gay bar?

"You're going to Scandals tonight, Kurt. Socialize, remember? "

I nodded my head and chuckled. Oh, going to a gay bar to find a new gay boyfriend. _Can't believe I'm doing this..._

 _ **A/n:**_

 _ **Third chapter! I already have the whole plot thingy for this fanfic =) I hope you guys can support me although Glee has ended quite a while ago /-\ . BUT KLAINE WILL NEVER END/DIE!1!1!11!**_

 _ **-Queena aka klaineofcourse =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's pov**

I walked down the road, shivering although I was wearing a pretty thick coat. I quickened my pace, keeping an eye out for a particular asian teen that forced me to come here. It was snowing pretty heavily and I swear I was going to freeze to death. Why did he even tell me to come to Lima? Sounds of panting came from my right and I instinctively turned my head. Wes panted heavily while bending down slightly, resting his left hand on my shoulder. It's about time he showed up.

"Hey," he paused for a moment, catching his breath before speaking again.

"I was caught up in traffic just now. Sorry if I'm late," he managed to say between breaths.

"Yeah, whatever. The least you could do, for bringing me here in the middle of this town, is to get me some coffee," I rolled my eyes.

Wes nodded and we quickly went to search for a suitable cafe. Not quite sure if there was a lot, though. We scanned the area and decided to head to somewhere called 'The Lima Bean'.

"Why are we in Lima anyways?" I asked while opening the door for Wes to go in.

"Uh, right," Wes answered while rubbing the back of his neck, "I kinda need help with choosing a gift for my girlfriend."

Wes smiled sheepishly and found a table for two instantly, the moment we came in. I raised my brow and took a seat. I was surprised actually. As a gay teen and as someone who hasn't been in a relationship before, why choose me to help pick a gift for your girlfriend?

"Okay so, my girlfriend, otherwise known as Tina, has been with me since summer and it's because she broke up with some guy named, uh... Mike? I don't know and care," Wes said.

I nodded my head slowly, trying to understand where this was going.

"Look, Tina has been my best friend since I was like what, six? Our parents basically know each other and all that stuff," Wes eexplained .

"And your point is?", I asked because honestly, Wes was kinda eating into my time. It was a Saturday and my Starwars fanfiction I was reading was going to be updated today... Not that I was going to tell him of course.

"I was kinda upset when she dated the other dude. But now that we're together, I think I should give her something special for our five months anniversary... Plus she called me last night and said that she's coming back from New York. Tomorrow. "

"And I'm supposed to help? Come on, Wes. You and I clearly know I'm single and I don't do romance very well," I stated and pouted slightly.

"Just help me out here! Please, Tina's kinda... She's been my childhood crush like forever and I want this anniversary to be special. Especially since she's finally back in town after like 4 months," Wes begged and I reluctantly agreed to him, again.

With that, he stood up to get our coffee. I sighed heavily and casually checked my phone. My mind debated on the gift Wes was going to present to his girlfriend. Childhood crush... I gazed outside the window thinking about that. Did I have a childhood crush? I frowned hard to remember. If it was anything, all I could remember was playing in the park during winter when I was about 8 or 9?

* **Small** **flashback** *

I was building snowmen while Cooper was sitting on a bench nearby, using his phone probably for some shit. I was clearly building my snowmen quietly when suddenly another little boy came run and accidentally crashed into one of my snowmen.

"Hey! My snowman!", I wailed.

The boy scratched his head and tried to get up. I pulled him away immediately, having no intention of helping him. Obviously all I cared for was my snowman. It was completely destroyed and I glared angrily at the boy. He was panting quite fast at the moment, snow covered his clothes and hair. I stopped glaring after a second and instead, it became more of a curious stare. I could see that he was apparently sobbing and his eyes were puffy. I bent down and eventually sat beside him, paying close attention to the boy. After a considerable amount of time, he looked up. His eyes were still red from sobbing, but it was noticeable that he had a pair of blue-ish green kind of eyes and that his hair was light, chesnut brown.

"I'm sorry f-for destroying your snowman...", he softly said.

"It's okay... Are you okay? Why are you crying?" .

He sniffed a little and shook his head furiously. He looked down on the ground again, keeping as silent as ever.

"Hey, do you wanna play? You could help me build another snowman", I suggested.

Most likely because I somehow felt interested to play with him. Or was it just that? God knows what an 8 or 9 year old could be thinking at that point of time. As far as I'm concerned, I really wanted to play with that boy.

He nodded and smiled for the first time since I saw him. Did his eyes somehow just changed to a grey colour? Or was it just me? He helped me up and we started building the base of the snowman.

I was truly having fun with him. We didn't speak much except when we need help or more snow. It felt nice to play with someone especially since the age gap was quite a big one.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine's Blaine", I asked and broke the silence.

He patted the snowman for it to get in shape and he opened his mouth to speak but Cooper suddenly shouted across.

"Blaine, time to go home!"

"Just a while more, Coop! Please? "

"No, my phone's dead. Now hurry up," he spoke firmly and walked away.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders. Turning around, I wanted to say goodbye to the boy but he apparently ran away already. He disappeared slowly and I turned to my brother.

"Cooper, wait up!" I shouted and started running.

* **End** **of** **flashback** *

I was still staring into blank space when Wes snapped his fingers.

"W-what! Oh it's just you. Is that mine?", I asked and reached out for the coffee.

"Yes it's yours and what were you daydreaming about? You looked as if you were so deep in your thoughts," Wes laughed softly.

I shooked my head and started to drink my coffee. Wait, this isn't a medium drip.

"Hey Wes, did you order a grande nonfat mocha for me? This doesn't seem like a medium drip. Plus it's not my name written here."

Wes was certain that he did order the correct coffee for me. Sighing, I went to the counter to ask if they could exchange it.

"Hi, um, excuse me-", I started.

Before I could finish, a taller male stood beside me. He was holding a coffee cup and claimed that it wasn't his.

"Uh sorry, " I looked at him in the eye," Any chance the name written on that cup is 'Blaine'? ".

He smiled and stepped out of the counter. Holding up the cup, I clearly saw my name written on it.

"I guess mine's in your hands?", he asked.

For a guy, his voice was a little higher than usual. But it wasn't weird in any way. If anything, it sounded pretty much... Angelic. And for some strange reason, he seemed pretty familiar but I just couldn't understand why.

"Hello? "

"Oh- um, right. I'm assuming that this was yours then. Right, Kurt?", I handed his coffee over.

"Yes. Well I should get going before it starts snowing heavily again. See you around, Blaine, " he smirked and walked off.

Did he just...? Don't even, Blaine. God knows who is he. For all you know he could be a straight male with a girlfriend who's probably engaged with him. Wait, why am I even thinking about this?

I shook my head and made my way back to Wes. Subconsciously though, I was looking at Kurt walking out of the cafe, walking down the cold, snowy street.

YO! Right, so this is the longest chapter so far and hopefully it will stay that way because the first 3 chapters were really short. Hopefully you guys would review? I really wanna know your thoughts on this fanfic for now =) Thanks readers!11!1!

-Klaineofcourse


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt's pov**

I breathed out while sipping on my coffee. It was hot compared to the harsh, cold environment I was walking in. As amazing as my coffee was, my mind was racing to the thought of... Blaine. That darked haired boy seemed an awful lot cute... And straight. I think I crossed the line when I winked at him.

"Shit, Hummel. God, can you actually do something right for once in your life?", I mentally scolded myself.

Walking to the park, I waited for Tina. I got comfortable on a bench, opposite of a big field niw covered with icy snow and children playing there. It was adorable but I felt a little nostalgic. I mean, when was the last time I did this? Especially that one time that I was actually enjoying myself while playing with some guy. Wish I'd known him better though.

"KURT HUMMEL!" , a loud voice boomed across the field.

"TINA!", I screamed back in excitement.

I threw my coffee into the bin nearby and rushed over for a tight, friendly hug from my favorite Asian girl. Or goth ass, I would like call her sometimes.

"Ohh, Kurt it's so good to see you again! How's everything?"

I laughed and sat back on the bench.

"Oh you know, good. Graduation day was UH-mazing, no more bullies. Um, Rachel and Finn are getting engaged soon and I'm moving to New York soon if I get into NYADA."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you! It's so great to be back here... By the way have you seen Wes? I accidentally told him I was coming back tomorrow... Oh wait," Tina paused.

I smirked playfully. "Oohhh, who's Wes? "

"Sh-shut up, Hummel. He's just a special friend I met before I went to New York... Shit you and your stupid face. Yeah, yeah, he's my boyfriend, okay? He's like, so much sweeter then Mike and we've known each other since basically forever. Happy?" She half stuttered.

By now, she was absolutely flushed and her cheeks were beet red. I laughed and nodded my head. Sighing, we both sat there in silence for a while before noticing two young boys infront of us, aome distance away.

"Aww, they're are adorable, " Tina said, "I'm betting they're each others childhood crushes and they are gonna kiss!".

"Stop fangirling over them, gosh. They look 8 or 9 only! How can they- Oh..." I stopped.

Apparently Tina was right. Jesus, their lips were on each others and their parents were practically there. Oh my god, oh my god.

"That is just fucking adorable. Best thing I've seen so far. Well, almost," I said as I started to think of Blaine again. God, get out of my head!

"Mhm. Well it was nice to hang out with you for a while but my mom needs me back in ten minutes. I guess I'll see you soon?", Tina asked and dusted her skirt.

I nodded and gave her another warm hug, reassuring that we'd meet again. After she'd left there was only one last thing to do for that day. Go to the bar.

*xxXXxx*

I applied my hairspray and fastened my belt around my waist. Outfit and hair? On point. Now, to the bar. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping myself.

"Dad! I'll be out for a while. See you," I rushed out the door only be stopped by him.

"Where do you think you're going?", he asked and suspiciously looked at me.

"Rachel and I are going window shopping and, um, I'll hang out at her house for a while before coming back," I lied.

My dad didn't really seem convinced but he let me go anyways. Whew, that was close. I ignited the engine and drove my way to the bar. Wonder who I'll encounter there.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the bar. When I got there, I used my fake ID and surprisingly got in. What the hell were the guards even for? I shook my head and went in. Wow. I felt my phone buzz.

Text from Rachie Berrie:

Good luck and enjoy yourself, Kurt :)

I shook my head and giggled a little. God, did she think I would 'obtain' a boyfriend just by going to the bar for one night? She was enthusiastic, that's for sure. I quickly replied her text and went to check out Scandals.

"Woah," I murmured as I looked around.

It was a very unique place with dim lighting, good music and a cool looking dance floor. I made my way to the bar and greeted the bartender. He was a surprisingly hot six foot tall male was a sturdy yet lean build. He had brown hair with some gold tints and striking green eyes. His arms were somewhat muscular with tattoos on them.

"Hey, wanna drink something? ", he politely asked.

"Uh, yeah, um... What's, I dunno, nice? It's kinda like my first time here, haha...", I awkwardly rambled and looked down to the floor.

"It's okay, shy guy. Get you somethin' simple, alright? You seem underage anyways," he concluded with a wink.

I must have been blushing because of that wink. I could feel my face flush and my cheeks hot. If anything, this was the first time a guy ever... flirted with me? Or at least I think so. Probably not flirting but it's a start. I tried not to think about it too much though ,it was a gay bar after a few good minutes, he came back with a drink that looked bluish-green in color. I thanked him and took a sip. Tastes like bubblegum.

"What's your name?", he asked.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Mr Hummel," he mused.

I laughed a little and couldn't help but grin. "Skip the formalities, mister."

He put his hands up in defence. "Alright then, Kurt. I'm Elliott Gilbert. If you don't mind, my shift ends in 3 minutes time. Mind if I take you to the dance floor after that?"

I bit the inside of my cheeks and nodded while he walked away. Maybe I will obtain a new boyfriend today. Oh my gods. Before I knew it, Elliot was done and he had changed into a white v-neck shirt instead. Hot damn. He walked over a smirked, before grabbing my hand, leading me to the dance floor. We started dancing to the rhythm of the music.

Besides dancing and having a great time with Elliot, I drank a lot of the bubble gum tasting drink. What I forgot was that there was alcohol in it and I was already feeling a little tipsy. I was really out of my mind and started grinding on Elliot. He played along to and grabbed me tightly by the waist. I felt myself growing a little hard and decided to stop for a moment.

"Kuuurt... Why'd you stop?", Elliot asked.

He was equally as drunk as I was. I felt sick at that moment and excused myself immediately. I practically ran to the gents and puked all over the toilet bowl. It was fucking revolting. Well, that's what happens when you drink a bit too much.

"Ugh, God...", I mumbled to myself.

As soon as I cleaned up, I'd figured Elliot may have gone home already because he was no where in sight.

"I should probably be going back home too...", I thought.

However, there was no possible way because my head was hurting too much. Not to mention the world seemed as if it wouldn't stop spinning. I brought myself over to a chair and sat down for a while. The last thing I remember was being carried somewhere...

.

.

.

A/n :haven't updated in 3 months aha... Please don't kill me but instead , leave me a nice review if you wanna read more? Thanks guys =)


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine's pov

"Wes, this is the last freaking time I am ever going to shop shit with you," I said in a grumpy tone.

I was so annoyed and done with the way Wes shopped, it was hell and torture for me. Wes patted my back and thanked me awkwardly before going back on his own. He had got a stuffed teddy bear which was super mainstream, but as he said, 'girls love it'.I sighed and decided to hang out at the park a while more before heading home.

I walked around the park and enjoyed the scenery. It was... really white, but there were many people here that made the place seem livelier. In a small distance, I thought I saw Shawn with his friend, I think.

"Shawn! Hey buddy! ", I called out to him while running there.

My 9 year old cousin smiled and ran to me for a hug.

"Blainey!", he shouted happily.

"Hey buddy, good to see you too! Where's aunt?"

"She went to get something for me and Tyler to eat. She's getting me hot chocolate too!", my bubbly cousin jumped up and down.

Tyler slowly walked behind Shawn, looking adorably shy. Shawn quickly grabbed his hand and planted a sweet kiss on Tyler's cheek. Why, that was cute as hell.

"Blainey, this is my boyfriend, Tyler. Tyler, this is my cousin, Blaine. He says he likes boys too."

"How did you to meet?", I asked, genuinely curious.

"In the park here. He was playing with me and we build many, many snowmen! Cindy and her friends laugh at us and always call us weird, though...", Shawn said sadly, his gaze slowly dropping to his feet while Tyler tugged his arm.

Oh no, this isn't good. I bent on my knees and told Shawn and Tyler to listen to what I had to say.

"So what if they laugh? I know it stinks because they mock you all the time, but who cares? What matters is that you're happy and that you love Tyler, alright? We're all human at the end of the day, no need to be upset. Come 'ere, both of you," I opened up my arms, embracing those two adorable boys.

We gave each other tight hugs, before I went back home.

Everybody's got a dark side, do you love me can you lov-

I answered my phone although the number was an unknown one. That's a little peculiar.

"Uh, hello? Who is this?

"Hey Blaine... Um, it's Sebastian here."

As in Sebastian Smythe? Woah okay. That's a first.

"Oh, hey there Sebastian. Wh-what's up?"

"Actually you know I've been seeing you around school a lot and-"

I cut him off by asking him to 'cut the crap, and come to the point', because he was purely wasting his time here.

"Dude, I think I'll have to be 21 to enter Scandals. Could you not have found a better place for us to meet?", by the time I was saying this, I was already feeling a little impatient. What exactly did Sebastian want from me?

"I work there at night because of... Some financial issues. Besides, the security guards there are intimidating but freaking blind men. Come on, Blaine," he pleaded.

I gave it a second thought and ultimately agreed. My parents won't be home until next week which gives plenty of time to recover from a hangover, if I do have one.

*xxXXxx*

"Your pass, sir?"

I handed the guards my fake ID and damn, they were blind. I entered the the bar where music was loudly playing and all the gay men were dancing, drinking, or... whatever they were doing. Ahem. Just as I was about to walk to the counter, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," the guy wearing the white v-neck tee apologized.

"Nah, uh, it's my fault. Sorry for that," I quickly apologjzed too.

At the counter, I found Sebastian who was serving some customer a drink. I greeted him politely and we started having small talk.

"You have financial difficulties? " I asked him out of curiosity.

He nodded. "Yeah, my dad's no longer with us and my mum has troubles finding a job with steady income. It's all my fault, so that's why I'm here. Working so that my mum and I would, I don't know, survive."

I felt really sorry for him because apparently, his dad didn't like the idea that he wasn't quite as interested in girls. One night, Sebastian told his parents that he'd found a new boyfriend who was extremely nice and caring. His mother was happy for him but his father? Not so much. That night, he had just stormed out of the house and the next day, his mum received their divorce papers.

"No offence, " I said," but he's a big jerk."

Sebastian only laughed and shook his head. He got me another drink before we continued talking.

"I mean, once you're gay, you're already the miserable one, right? It's been like that my whole life," Sebastian said in a matter-of-factly voice.

I went on rambling and consoling him. Really, I pitied him but I wanted nothing more than to be friends with him. If he had any idea of the whole boyfriend thing though... It's going to be hard to reject him.

"Sebastian! Come here!", his manager shouted.

"Okay, gimme a sec! I gotta go now Blaine, it was nice meeting you," he flashed a smile and continued, "see you around? ".

I nodded and waved goodbye. After he disappeared, I decided to head home and probably read my starwars fanfiction I read halfway. Just as I was about to exit, someone's groaning caught my attention. Not in that sense, of course. The awfully familiar voice sounded like he was uncomfortable, in a way. I took a step to the left and realized it was Kurt. I went nearer to him and nudged him.

"Kurt, you alright? You seem a little drunk."

No reply. I sighed. Maybe I should take him home, I doubt anyone would be with him, not at this hour. Carefully, I carried the taller boy bridal style and walked to the car. I laid him on the back seat and drove home.

"God, he is really drunk," I mumbled to myself.

Upon reaching my home, I carried him once more, walked up the stairs and gently placed him down on my bed. I switched on my table lamp amd took a quick shower before tending to Kurt.

As soon as I stepped out of the toilet, I was greeted my the quiet snores of Kurt. It was kinda cute, I admit. He looked so peaceful and somehow different too, because he was fast asleep. I shifted him the the middle of the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into my dirty laundry basket. As for his pants, let's just leave it on first. Under his stained shirt, Kurt's skin was porcelain like and almost flawless. Until I realized that I was staring at him, I told myself to snap out of it and went to get my sweater to put on him. It fitted nicely enough. I reached out for my blanket and spread it across him, making sure he was comfortable and warm enough. Unexpectedly, Kurt's arm swiftly pulled me, rather quite strongly.

"Uh, Kurt, let me go, aha...", I tried getting off he wouldn't budge.

Pretty soon enough, I realised I was being spooned by Kurt. I turned my body and faced Kurt. If I was going to sleep, might as well sleep comfortably. My heart was racing and I couldn't think straight.

"Kurt pulled me in, it wasn't me," I tried to reason with myself.

But as hard as I tried, I felt guilty because I was actually liking this. Trying to keep my thoughts away, I shut my eyes tightly, slowly drifting to sleep with the warmth of Kurt's body.

.

.

.

HEHEHE okay I think I should stop writing this you know? I don't think people are reading this... Oh well =/

-Klaineofcourse


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt's pov**

I woke up to the breathing of someone else that was... Wait, what's going on? I quickly untangled myself from the other person, only to receive a horrible pounding in my head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch... Ow... Blaine?", my eyes widened in shock.

Why the hell was I sleeping with him? I tried remembering but to no avail. Blaine stirred up a little and looked at me.

"Hi," was all he could say with a sheepish grin on his face.

Without even thinking, I smacked Blaine's face with the pillow forcefully to his face and grabbed my phone before running out. This is all crazy. Did I sleep with Blaine? I didn't even know and I would probably kill myself because sleeping with a stranger is just... well, crazy. Just as my feet touched the first level of his house, I heard him call out to me.

"Hey, Kurt! Wait, please. I just- Woah, shit!", Blaine didn't even finish his sentence because he had tripped and he fell on top of me.

My head knocked against the floor and I was basically sandwiched in between by Blaine. I pushed him off immediately.

"Argh, Blaine get off me! " I yelled at him loudly.

"Not before you let me explain how you ended up here," Blaine laughed a little and smiled at me.

I frowned and tried hiding my blush. It wasn't until this point that I had realized I was laying against Blaine. As in, body to body, and... Oh, Kurt, don't go there. I nodded hesitantly as he slowly helped me up, taking my hand in his,leading the way to his kitchen. His hands were so... warm and comforting, that I didn't feel like pulling it away.

"Uh, Kurt? My hand," Blaine said.

I shooked my head bit my lip, letting his hand go. He giggled and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out. I cursed myself for being idiotic again.

"So, Kurt. I'm Blaine Anderson, uh, you should already know," he started and combed his fingers through his hair that was completely free from gel.

"Kurt Hummel," I replied rather nonchalantly .

"Right," he nodded." So last night, you were at Scandals, and you were drunk. Like extremely dead drunk," he explained, "and I happened to just... Suddenly find you there. Not that I was stalking you or anything. Just a coincidence. So... I brought you home just in case some other random stranger took you-"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Aren't you a stranger? "

Blaine pursed his lips together and gave me an awkward laugh.

"Well, at least I know you more than some other people, right? More than some guy who probably wore a white v-neck," he laughed.

"White v-neck? He had gold tints? Green eyes?" I quickly asked for confirmation.

Blaine gave me a little nod, with a weird expression on his face. Maybe I overreacted. I licked my lips and we were both quiet. The hobbit then went to get us both coffee. Great.

"Tell me more about yourself?" Blaine looked at me, expectant of an answer.

"There's nothing much to know about me, Blaine," I laughed, " but I guess I'm a person who's into fashion, uh, and singing of course, I was in the -"

"New Directions!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed.

I nodded and was surprised he even knew. Being the only male 'soprano' in McKinley, it didn't really help. Most countertenors were regarded as gems, but I was only placed in the club to sing in the background, all the time. Always behind Rachel's and Finn's powerful vocals. My expression must've changed because because Blaine placed his hand on mine. My heart started beating faster... Surely this is normal right? I mean, friends hold hands every time they need comfort. Blaine rubbed the back of my hand and gave me a sweet, (extremely, very, extraordinarily) cute smile.

"I've seen you before, you looked dashing during your numbers. Even though you may be just singing in the background, they wouldn't have won without your amazing backup vocals," Blaine looked at me with a warm smile on his face.

I blushed and said a small thank you and was truly touched. We ate in silence, but it was a comforting kind. Suddenly, the main door slammed open and someone was shouting.

"Squishy Blaine, I'm hooome!", the stranger shouted in a singy voice. Blaine groaned and stood up. Squishy Blaine? An older man stepped into the kitchen. His eyes immediately went wide and he laughed.

"Wow, Blaine. One moment I go away for a while and the next thing I know, you brought home a man! My brother's all grown up now," Blaine's older brother, I presumed, said excitedly and dramatically.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up-"

"Sorry, we didn't even-"

"It's okay guys, I understand. The first time is allllways really awkward. A couple more times and you guys would be warmed up! Alrighty, I'll leave you two alone, "he said with a cheeky wink.

As he left, Blaine groaned and covered his face and slumped back against his chair. His face was pink as hell. I laughed at Blaine, only to gain a glare from him.

"Damn it Cooper... Sorry ab-about the- uh... My brother's just a little more outgoing and spontaneous and shit like that, don't m-mind him," Blaine stuttered out.

"He's funny, I like your brother in all honesty," I told him while sipping on my aromatic coffee he had prepared.

"He's annoying... Um, here. Drink this when you get home. It's uh... Something small I made this morning while you were still asleep. It's this special broth I know of and it helps with hangovers, " he handed me a metal cased container containing the liquid and look at me.

I thanked him and stood up, taking my leave. I was leaving when I felt his familiar hand grabbing my right wrist. I shot him a funny and confused look, desperately trying to hide away my blush and sweep away my silly thoughts.

He ran his fingers through his curls again and shyly asked, "If you don't mind... I kinda want to get coffee with you some other time... O-or maybe we could, uh, catch a m-movie or um just hanging out at the mall or-"

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Is it that obvious? Shit," Blaine sighed to himself and rubbed his hands nervously.

"Pretty much... Why are so sad about it, though," I stared at him, frowning in confusion.

"I-I guess... I'm kinda like the worst sucker ever... When it comes to romance. I don't exactly know what to do. Like, I don't know whats romantic, what's not. Or what I should to prevent myself getting stuck in one of those horribly horrible cliche breakup scenes. Forget it-"

I stopped him by placing a finger gently on his lips. Oh my God, his lips. I think I'm having a serious fetish with it. Shit Hummel, stop!

"Forget nothing, Blaine. I would love to go get coffee with you, or even catch a movie. Plus, I think you not knowing how to romance... It's cute," I smiled at him with sincerity.

Blaine's rosy cheeks appeared again. He shot me a shy grin and nodded. Two days from now, I was going on a date. I know I hardly even know Blaine, but whatever. I have a date! In my whole shitty ass life, someone wants to go out with Kurt Hummel. Shocker.

"See you, Squishy Blaine," I mocked.

He crossed his arms and pouted "Kurt! Don't call me that... It's embarrassing. "

I giggled and hugged him before exiting. I easily drove back home, spirits obviously high. I was humming a tune as I walked into my house when I heard someone clearing his throat. Shit, my dad. I greeted him as usual and yes, here comes the questioning. Basically the, 'where did you go?' or the who did you go with?' and blah blah blah. I tried giving him excuses, but it wasn't exactly working out because of my stupid stuttering. My dad seemed to push me until I had no choice but to expose myself.

"Ugh, fine! I was at Scandals...", he raised his brows as I clarified, " Lima's only gay bar."

He exploded.

"What the hell, Kurt?! You told me you were going out with Rachel! "

"What other choice would I have dad? If I told you, I wouldn't even get to go!"

"Kurt, this concerns your safety okay? You could've been having sex with some dude with HIV! I'm not even that concerned about the liquor and alcohol part."

"I didn't have sexual intercourse with anyone! Dad, I just went there to have fun! And yes, I took a few shots but that's it!"

"Stop shouting at me, Elizabeth Hummel. If you weren't putting your dick in someone's ass, care to explain why you're wearing a Dalton Academy's Choir tee?", my dad spat in my face as I looked down.

Since when?

I was speechless and looked at to see my father breathing with difficulty. Horrified, I ran to him and helped him to the couch, quickly giving him a glass of water and handed him his pills. I sat in the opposite direction. After calming down, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Look, Kurt. I know I'm a little restricting but I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. You've never been into a relationship, let alone having sex with someone. I need you to understand -"

I placed my fingers in my ears and started screaming like a psychotic nutcase. No, no sex talk dad, I'm 18 already. He tried prying my hands away and shouted at me to listen. I reluctantly obeyed and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Kurt, listen. Fine, I'll skip the sex talk with you. But I want you to know you matter, Kurt. Sex is a-"

"Yes, I know dad. Sex is a way to connect two people together, people who love each other. Also, I'm sorry for lying. OkaydadbyeI'mgoingup, seeya."

I ran up as quickly as possible and slammed my door. I took off the shirt and looked at it. Blaine was from Dalton. Not only that he... Changed my shirt? I felt my cheeks flush and smiled idiotically at the thought of that. I jumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing contentedly. I decided to drink the broth later, considering that I was only giddy with happiness at the moment.

.

.

.

A/n: My exams are over! More fanfic time =) Next up, THEIR DATE!


End file.
